Geburtstage, schwarze Männer und andere Unfälle
by Little-Fawkes
Summary: Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für WatchersGodddess! - Frohnatur trifft Griesgram - Männlich trifft Weiblich - und Colin der Schlag


Geburtstage, schwarze Männer und andere Unfälle oder Von der Kunst, nicht seinen Kopf zu verlieren

**A/N: **Der folgende OS ist eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit dreier Autorinen, als da wären Little-Fawkes, LMA23 und attack09.

Es ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Watchersgoddess, die noch jung an Jahren, aber reich an Einfallsreichtum und wunderbaren ffs ist.

Es ist eine Danksagung für einen warmherzigen Menschen mit Humor und Freundlichkeit. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Reek Wadge!

**SSRWSSRWSSRW**

**Geburtstage, schwarze Männer und andere Unfälle **oder** Von der Kunst, nicht seinen Kopf zu verlieren **

Gab es irgendetwas Schlimmeres, als Geburtstage der Großmutter zu feiern? Grübelnd marschierte Reek Wadge die Winkelgasse entlang. Sie mochte ihre Großmutter, keine Frage. Aber darum ging es gar nicht. Es war die Feier, vor der sie sich fürchtete.

Hunderte von Verwandten, von denen sie zwei Drittel noch nie gesehen hatte, ein Festgelage, welches sich vom Nachmittag bis zum nächsten Morgen hinziehen würde, endlos fließender Elfenwein und die dazugehörige „Stimmung".

Klar, Omas wurden ja auch nicht jeden Tag elfundelfzig. Und schon gar nicht berühmte Omas wie Madam Malkin, die bekannteste Besitzerin eines Kleidergeschäfts in der Winkelgasse. Trotzdem…

Nun, ja, natürlich gab es schlimmeres. Zahnschmerzen zum Beispiel. Oder eher auch nicht. Hatte man Zahnschmerzen, ging man zur nächsten Medihexe, und gut war es. Okay, dann… daheim von einem wütenden Elefantenbullen angegriffen zu werden. Daheim hieß für Reek Kapstadt, Südafrika.

Nicht, dass man es ihr ansehen konnte. Sie war groß, schlank, rothaarig und besaß die typisch helle Haut aller Rothaarigen. Ihr Vater stammte aus einer alteingesessenen Burenfamilie, und sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben auf dem schwarzen Kontinent verbracht.

Sie seufzte. Nein, ein wütender Elefantenbulle war auch nicht so richtig schlimm. Man apparierte einfach zur Seite, und schon war das Problem gelöst. Doch wie sollte man mit der bestimmt fürchterlich langweiligen, vor Reden nur so strotzenden Geburtstagsfeier seiner Großmutter fertig werden?

Rumms! Mit unwiderstehlicher Gewalt wurde Reek von etwas, das sie nur schemenhaft erkannte, aus dem Weg gerammt. Haltlos stürzte sie zu Boden und blieb einen Moment lang benommen liegen. Bei Nyame und anderen Gottheiten Afrikas, gab es in der Winkelgasse doch wütende Elefantenbullen?

Sie war verwirrt, bis sie eine scharfe Stimme anschnauzte. „Stehen Sie auf! Oder haben Sie sich verletzt?" Der Besitzer der Stimme wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, packte ihre Hand und zog sie hoch. Mit einem Zauberstab fuhr er kurz über ihren Körper, einen Diagnosespruch murmelnd.

„Mit Ihnen ist alles in Ordnung!", erklärte er dann. „Wieso passen Sie nicht auf, wo Sie hinlaufen?"

Reek schüttelte sich kurz. Wütende Elefantenbullen besaßen keinen Zauberstab, kleideten sich grundsätzlich niemals ganz in Schwarz, und vor allem sprachen sie kein herablassendes Oberklassenenglisch. Außerdem waren sie im Allgemeinen bedeutend höflicher. „Ich soll aufpassen?", fragte sie deshalb. „Guter Mann, ich habe hier niemanden umgerannt. Das waren schon Sie!" Wütend deutete sie mit ihrem Finger auf ihn und verfehlte dabei seine äußerst markante Nase nur um Millimeter.

Der Mann – denn um solch ein Exemplar der menschlichen Rasse handelte es sich – trat schnell einen Schritt zurück und starrte sie aus tatsächlich beeindruckender Höhe an. „Wenn Sie nicht tagträumend durch die Gegend gelaufen und dabei von rechts nach links und umgekehrt geschwankt wären, hätte ich mich auf eine Richtung konzentrieren können und wäre nicht in die Verlegenheit gekommen, mit Ihnen zu kollidieren!", erklärte er dann mit mühsamer Beherrschung.

Seine Nasenflügel bebten. Reek betrachtete ihn fasziniert. „Ich verstehe schon", murmelte sie dann. „Sie können ja nichts dafür. Mit diesem Elefantenrüssel im Gesicht würde ich auch nicht sehen, wo ich hinlaufe."

Ein Windstoß schien seinen voluminösen Umhang aufzublähen, obwohl sich nirgends ein Lüftchen regte. Die tiefschwarzen Augen schienen zu glühen. „Miss…", knurrte er.

„Wadge ist mein Name, Reek Wadge. Und ich denke, ich verzeihe Ihnen, wenn Sie mich zum Dinner einladen!", sagte sie liebenswürdig und streckte ihre rechte Hand aus. „Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

Automatisch griff er danach. „Severus Snape!"

Und dann ließ er – als hätte ihn eine Tarantel gestochen, wie Reek dachte – abrupt ihre Hand los. „Wie bitte? Sie verzeihen mir? Dinner? Sie halluzinieren wohl?"

„Ja, und ja, und ja, und nein", beantwortete sie seine Fragen in der korrekten Reihenfolge.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, bis sein Rüssel, nein, Nase, korrigierte sie sich schnell in Gedanken, fast ihre Nase berührte. „Hören Sie mir gut zu, Miss Wadge, denn ich pflege mich nicht zu wiederholen: Ich – Werde – Sie – Nicht – Zum – Dinner – Einladen!"

„Nein?"

„Nein!"

Sie lieferten sich ein Anstarrduell, welches Reek sehr erfrischend fand. Dieser Mann namens Snape konnte fast genauso starr schauen wie ihre Lieblingskobra.

Es war sowohl für Severus als auch für Reek fatal, dass sie ihre kleine Auseinandersetzung auf offener Straße austrugen. Denn auch, wenn es in der Zaubererwelt – mit geringen Ausnahmen – keine Autos gab, lauerten doch ganz andere Gefahren auf sie. Und die näherte sich ihnen beiden unausweichlich, mit der brachialen Gewalt einer Naturkatastrophe…

Noch ehe einer von beiden etwas sagen konnte, wurden sie durch die Luft gewirbelt, und Reek landete recht unsanft auf Severus. „Gehen Sie von mir runter", knurrte Snape sie an. Mühsam rappelte Reek sich auf und sah ihn wütend an. „Kein Grund mich so anzufauchen, was war das überhaupt?"

„Sagen Sie, Miss Wadge, kommen sie vom Mond, oder was?", fuhr er sie im bestem Unterrichtston an.

„Nein, aber Südafrika ist von dort nicht weit entfernt", erwiderte sie im gleichen Tonfall. Severus konnte nicht anders. Er starrte sie an, ganz so als ob er erwarten würde, dass ihr gleich Antennen aus dem Kopf wachsen könnten. „Was gucken Sie denn so? Erklären Sie mir lieber, was das war", fuhr Reek ihn wieder an.

„Das, Miss Wadge", begann er, „war die Jagd der Kopflosen. Sie findet ein Mal im Jahr statt, vorzugsweise hier in der Gegend, um den Fast Kopflosen Nick zu ärgern, der wegen seines nur fast kopflosen Zustands nicht daran teilnehmen darf."

„Hab ich jetzt richtig gehört? Fast kopflos? Geht das denn?"

„Ja und ja und ja", wiederholte er ihr Spiel von vorhin. „Aber Ihnen das zu erklären würde jetzt zu lange dauern", schoss er gleich hinterher und sah sich um. Der Einrichtung nach zu urteilen, waren sie bei diesem neuen Italiener _La Wizzarding Petz_ gelandet. Wenn man der _Rainbowwitch_, die er jede Woche mindestens dreimal einkassierte, Glauben schenkte, gehörte es einem französischstämmigen Italiener mit deutschen Vorfahren und einer russischen Großmutter.

Auch Reek sah sich um, mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht drehte sie sich wieder zu Severus um. „Nun, wo wir schon mal hier sind, können Sie mich auch gleich zu Essen einladen", kam sie auf ihre Forderung zurück.

Fassungslosigkeit machte sich in Severus´ Gesicht breit. „Sie sind sehr nervtötend, wissen Sie das?", meinte er. „Wenn Sie mir versprechen, dass Sie mich dann in Ruhe lassen, werde ich auf Ihre Forderung eingehen". Ein wölfisches Grinsen machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit. „Gut", erwiderte sie, das _mal sehen was aus diesem Abend wird_ behielt sie lieber in ihren Gedanken.

Wie auf Kommando kam eine ältere rundliche Frau herein. Reek erkannte sie sofort. Es war Babuschka Natascha, eine Freundin ihrer Oma Madam Malkin. _Wie kommt eine Russin in ein italienisches Restaurant?_, fragte sie sich. _Ach ja, sie hat ja einen Italiener geheiratet_.

„Strawstwui**, **Reek", fing Natascha auch gleich an, „wcjo charascho**?" **

„Hallo, Natascha, danke, es geht mir gut. Wie geht es euch so? Wir würden gerne etwas essen", gab Reek zurück.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man in Südafrika Russisch spricht?", fragte Snape mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Tut man nicht, ich verstehe auch nur die Hälfte. Bei dem, was ich nicht verstehe, sage ich nur „ja", damit mache ich Natascha meistens glücklich", antwortete Reek.

Natascha wuselte vor ihnen her und führte sie an einen Tisch in der Ecke. **„**Kto eto? Twoi drug? Ili – tui ljubisch ewo?",wollte Natascha nun wieder wissen.

Reek, die nicht wirklich verstanden hatte, was sie gefragt wurde, antwortete nur ein: „Ähm, ja".

Das strahlende Lächeln, das Natascha daraufhin Severus zuwarf, übersah sie. Severus entging es allerdings nicht, und nachdem sie die Speisekarte bekommen hatten, konnte er es nicht mehr ignorieren. „Was hat sie vorhin gefragt?", wollte er wissen.

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe Ihnen doch schon gesagt, dass ich nicht alles verstehe."

Natascha wuselte zwischen ihnen hin und her, murmelte immer wieder etwas auf Russisch und warf Severus des Öfteren so komische Blicke zu, dass eben diesem ganz anders wurde. Nachdem sie ihre Bestellungen aufgegeben hatten verfielen sie in eisiges Schweigen, bis Reek loslegte. Sie wollte alles wissen und Severus war nach der fünften. Frage sichtlich genervt…

„Merlins Eier", fuhr Severus wütend auf. „Gibt es eigentlich irgendeinen Weg, Sie zum Schweigen zu bringen?"

Seine Frage war rein rhetorisch, umso erstaunter war er, als die junge Frau ihm gegenüber mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln antwortete. „Den gibt es in der Tat. Sie könnten mich küssen."

Küssen? War dieses impertinente Weibsstück übergeschnappt?

„Das wird wohl niemals passieren", knurrte er und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas.

„Sie sind zu feige", stellte Reek nüchtern fest, woraufhin Severus sich verschluckte.

„Was haben Sie da gerade gesagt?", wollte er mit trügerisch leiser Stimme wissen. Jeder Erstklässler im Umkreis von mehreren Kilometern verkroch sich ob der drohenden Gefahr unter seinem Bett. Wenn ein Severus Snape mit dieser Stimme sprach, so konnte die persönliche Apokalypse des Angesprochenen nicht mehr weit sein.

Reek, in Afrika aufgewachsen und unvertraut mit der schwarzen Fledermaus, wie seine Schüler ihn liebevoll nannten, wusste nicht, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebte. „Ich sagte, Sie sind zu feige, mich zu küssen." Herausfordernd sah sie ihn an.

„Nennen Sie mich nicht feige, Sie…"

„Aber wenn Sie es doch sind", unterbrach die Hexe ihn unschuldig. „Würden Sie sich weigern, mich zu küssen, wenn Sie nicht feige wären?"

Fassungslos über die Tatsache, dass dieses freche Ding es tatsächlich gewagt hatte, ihn zu unterbrechen, starrte Severus sie einfach nur an. Reek zuckte mit den Schultern und trank einen Schluck Met. „Sehen Sie, sie sind zu…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn diesmal war es an Severus, sie zu unterbrechen. Mit der Schnelligkeit eines Wolfes, der Grazie eines Löwen und der Zielgenauigkeit eines Raben war er aufgesprungen, hatte die Hexe zu sich gezogen und seine Lippen auf die ihren gedrückt.

Zunächst geschockt von dem unerwarteten Überfall, versteifte sich Reek, doch als sie die Zunge des großnasigen Mannes sanft über ihre Oberlippe gleiten spürte, entspannte sie sich wieder und gewährte ihm Einlass.

_Wie heißt es noch gleich in dem afrikanischen Sprichwort_, schoss es der Hexe durch den Kopf, _ist der Rüssel lang und langer, ist Elefantenmama auch bald schwanger_…

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen von einem hellen Blitz.

Nicht bereit, den Kuss zu unterbrechen, drängte sie sich näher an die hagere Gestalt, deren Hände mittlerweile sanft auf ihren Hüften lagen. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie das letzte Mal so geküsst wurde. Nicht liebvoll, nicht zärtlich oder scheu, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, sondern dominant, fordernd, beweisend.

Wie in Trance ließ sie sich, mit trägen Schritten, gegen den Tisch drücken und als sie spürte, dass der Mann in Schwarz den Kuss beenden wollte, schlang sie die Arme um seinen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf wieder zu sich.

Ein weiterer Blitz erhellte den Raum und mit einem heftigen Ruck löste Severus sich von der Hexe.

Verwirrt und leicht beflügelt, suchte er in seinem Inneren nach dem Knopf, der seine Spionagefähigkeiten anwarf und als er ihn fand, entdeckte er die Wurzel allen Übels. Oder besser, den Grund für die Blitze in einem geschlossenen Raum (denn egal, was man über leidenschaftliche Küsse im Allgemeinen sagte, er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass plötzlich die Erde schwankte und Blitz und Donner losbrachen…).

Colin Creevey, seines Zeichens Fotograf für den _Tagespropheten_, stand, gleichzeitig geschockt und höchst erfreut, mit seiner Kamera in der Hand, zwei Tische entfernt und setzte soeben an, ein drittes Bild zu schießen.

„Wagen Sie es nicht, Mr. Creevey", knurrte Severus und setze seinen patentierten Erstklässler-Todesblick ein, „oder Sie werden es bereuen, das verspreche ich Ihnen." Colin wollte etwas erwidern, doch Severus gebot ihm mit einer Geste zu schweigen. „Nur weil ich nicht mehr Ihr Professor bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich Sie nicht bestrafen kann."

Beinahe genüsslich zog Severus seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf den Reporter.

Colin, mittlerweile ein gestandener Mann, fiel angesichts der möglichen Folgen stumm in Ohnmacht.

„Typisch Gryffindor", murmelte Severus, sprach einen Obliviate und einen Spruch, um die Kamera seines ehemaligen Schülers zu sprengen, packte die überrumpelte Reek an der Hand und stürmte mit ihr aus dem Restaurant.

Typisch Slytherin und überzeugt davon, immer alles perfekt zu erledigen, übersah er dabei das erste Bild, welches aus der Kamera gefallen war und nun unbeachtet in einer dunklen Ecke lag.

Nun ja, die Sache mit dem Hinausstürmen war vielleicht etwas arg optimistisch geplant. Sie hatten gerade erst den Ausgang erreicht, als ihnen eine stämmige, ältere Hexe freudestrahlend entgegenkam, die ein so malvenfarbenes Kleid trug, dass Severus mit den Zähnen zu knirschen begann.

„Reek, meine Liebe!", seufzte sie begeistert und schloss erst ihre Enkelin und dann den völlig erstarrten Snape in eine vollbusige Umarmung. „Wie ich mich für euch beide freue! Natascha hat mir sofort eine Expresseule geschickt! Ach, ist das schön, am elfundelfzigsten Geburtstag von der Verlobung seiner Enkelin zu erfahren!"

Der Tränkemeister löste sich aus seiner vorübergehenden Trance und wich zurück, wobei er beiden Frauen einen Blick zuwarf, der eigentlich die Wirkung eines Avada Kedavra hätte haben müssen. „Verlobung, Madam Malkin? Ich fürchte, Sie sind hier einem Irrtum erlegen!"

Er konnte sehen, dass Reek fürchterlich bleich wurde; die Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase wurden plötzlich sichtbar, was er wider Erwarten plötzlich sehr interessant fand. Seine Augen folgten ihrem Blick, und auch er hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, jegliche Farbe zu verlieren – und wenn er noch blasser wurde, als er von Natur aus war, würde er problemlos mit der weißen Häuserwand konkurrieren können.

Hinter Madam Malkin hatten sich etwa achtzig bis einhundert Leute versammelt und mit jeder Sekunde wurden es mehr. Sie gehörten offensichtlich alle zu ihren Geburtstagsgästen, und was auch immer die alte Dame ihnen erzählt hatte, sie nahmen es ernst. Er hörte Worte durch die Gegend schwirren wie „Snape, der berüchtigte Snape" und „das arme Kind, es weiß ja sicherlich nicht, worauf es sich einlässt!".

Reek fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Bei Nyame – was hatte Natascha sie nur gefragt? Nun, im Moment war es zu spät, schnell noch einen Quickzauberkurs in Russisch zu belegen. Sie wandte sich an Snape. „Retten Sie mich!", flüsterte sie panisch. Sie konnte hier nirgends mit einer Apparation flüchten, weil sie sich nicht auskannte.

„Wovor?", zischte er zurück. „Es ist doch _Ihre_ liebende Familie, und Sie haben mich schließlich in dieses Dilemma hineingeritten!"

Hinter sich hörten sie ein Stöhnen. Madam Malkin, Severus und Reek drehten sich herum. Auf allen Vieren kroch ein sichtlich verwirrter Colin Creevey durch den Raum und brabbelte sinnloses Zeug vor sich hin.

_Ups_…, dachte der Tränkemeister. _Habe ich den Obliviate zu stark angewandt? Mir scheint, er ist zurück ins Krabbelalter gefallen – obwohl bei dem Hohlkopf sowieso nie viel dazu gefehlt hat…unangenehme Sache das…_

Die Meute hinter Madam Malkin schob sich vorwärts. Severus fühlte noch immer den verzweifelten Blick Reek Wadges auf sich gerichtet und erwog, sie hier einfach ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen. Doch wann hätte er je einem paar grüner Augen etwas verweigern können? _Dauernd_, dachte er in Hinsicht auf Harry Potter und grinste Reek böse an.

„Nun", schnarrte er Madam Malkin an, „Sie sind doch bestimmt versiert in der edlen Medihexenheilkunst!" Er deutete auf Colin Creevey. „Dann untersuchen Sie mal eben diesen Burschen!"

„Wie bitte? Ich verstehe nicht recht – ich führe das Geschäft für Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten!", stammelte die arme Frau verwirrt über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel.

„So?", knurrte Severus. „Und ziemlich überteuert, wenn Sie mich fragen. Wollen Sie jetzt dem Jungen da die erste Hilfe verweigern? Wie macht sich das denn als große Überschrift in der Zeitung?"

Erschrocken huschte die alte Dame zu Creevey hinüber, der sich mittlerweile in eine sitzende Position aufgerichtet hatte und ohrenbetäubend quengelte. Als sich ihm Madam Malkin näherte, steckte er seinen Daumen in den Mund und begann heftig an ihm zu nuckeln, während er sich mit verweinten Augen umsah.

„Aber… was soll ich denn tun?", fragte sie und drehte sich zu Reek und Snape herum. Sie sah nur die verblüfften Gesichter ihrer Geburtstagsgäste. Der Tränkemeister und ihre Enkelin waren verschwunden.

Wirbelnd kamen sie an einem Waldrand zum Stehen. _Bah_, dachte Reek. _Ich hasse Seit-an-Seit-Apparation!_ „Wo sind wir hier?", fragte sie.

„Am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes, in dem ich Sie eigentlich aussetzen sollte, damit Sie von Acromantulas gefressen werden!"

Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch ihre rote, wilde Mähne. „Ach, ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das tun würden", sagte sie abwesend. „Ich denke, Sie sind eigentlich ganz in Ordnung!"

Snape starrte sie an. Hatte das Mädchen einen Augenfehler oder was? „Haben Sie gesehen, dass ich Creevey obliviatet habe? Haben Sie gehört, was sich die Geburtstagsgäste zugerufen haben?"

„Ja, ja", sie besaß die Frechheit, ihm die Wange zu tätscheln. Übrigens eine sehr angenehme Wange, wie sie fand, glatt rasiert und warm. „Ich kenne das von zuhause, wissen Sie? Da führen sich die jungen Elefantenbullen auch immer so auf!"

Er drückte sie unsanft auf einen Baumstumpf. „Jetzt hören Sie mir mal gut zu", begann er mit autoritärer Dozentenstimme. „Ich werde Ihnen jetzt mal erklären, mit wem Sie es hier zu tun haben. Ich bin Severus Snape. Ehemaliger Todesser, Spion, Mörder und Schulleiter von Hogwarts!"

_Wow_, dachte Reek. Sie waren schon ein komisches Volk, diese Engländer. Um Schulleiter zu werden mussten sie sich offenbar erst irgendwelchen männlichen Ritualen unterziehen. Vielleicht in der Art von Gladiatorenkämpfen? „Faszinierend", sagte sie und nickte ihm freundlich zu.

Severus raufte sich die Haare. „Verstehen Sie denn nicht?", knirschte er. „Ich bin nicht nett! Ich bin nicht sanft! Und ich bin nicht galant! Und vor allem bin ich auch kein junger Elefantenbulle!"

„Also, den Rüssel dafür haben Sie schon, Severus!", versicherte Reek ihm ernsthaft. „Und ich denke, Ihre Qualitäten können durchaus mit denen der jungen Bullen mithalten. Bekommen eigentlich alle Ihre Frauen diese Standartrede oder bin ich eine Ausnahme?"

„Alle meine Frauen?" Er starrte sie an. Sie hatte sich geirrt, er war nicht fast so gut wie ihre Lieblingskobra, er war glatt ein Stück besser. Wie beeindruckend!

Severus fragte sich, in welcher Sprache sie redete. Natürlich, es hörte sich an wie Englisch, es klang wie Englisch, sie bildete Sätze in Englisch… aber er verstand nicht einmal annähernd auch nur ein Wort von dem, was sie erzählte. „Was mache ich nur mit Ihnen?", fragte er und fühlte sich das erste Mal seit zwanzig oder mehr Jahren hilflos.

„Nun, ja, Sie könnten mich noch einmal küssen", sagte Reek. „Das können Sie nämlich erstaunlich gut."

Er fühlte sich in seinem männlichen Stolz gekränkt. „Was soll denn das heißen, _erstaunlich_ gut? Alles, was ich mache, mache ich _verdammt_ gut!", schnauzte er.

„Oh… was halten Sie davon, wenn wir in irgendein Restaurant zurückkehren und noch einmal von vorne anfangen, so mit Kennenlernen und so?", schlug Reek vor.

Wie hartnäckig konnte eine junge Frau sein? Severus fand, dass sie ihn langsam, aber sicher beeindruckte. „Und was ist mit dem elfundelfzigsten Geburtstag Ihrer Großmutter?", fragte er.

„Ach der…" Sie winkte ab. „Sie hat nächstes Jahr auch wieder Geburtstag, und außerdem hat sie so viele Gäste, dass sie gar nicht merken wird, wenn ich nicht da bin."

Der Tränkemeister bezweifelte ja diese Aussage nach der ganzen Sache mit Natascha und Colin Creevey, aber er war ein Slytherin durch und durch, und wer war er, ihr zu widersprechen?

„Was ist jetzt mit dem Dinner?", drängelte sie.

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee", sagte er, kam über sie wie eine Naturkatastrophe und küsste sie, bis sie vergaß, was sie sagen wollte, vergaß, wer sie war und wo sie herkam, vergaß, dass sie auf konventionellem Wege vorgehen wollte.

„Okay, überredet", sagte sie, als er von ihr abließ, weil sie beide nach Luft rangen.

Sie sahen sich an, und Reek lächelte zaghaft, als ein besitzergreifendes Wolfsgrinsen über sein Gesicht huschte. Dieser Abend würde nicht in einem Restaurant enden. Nicht hier. Nicht heute. Irgendwann einmal vielleicht.

Vielleicht aber auch nicht.

**ENDE**

**Epilog**

Ha! Ihr habt doch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass es schon zu Ende ist? Reingefallen!

Wenige Tage nach diesen Ereignissen erschien eine 15 Seiten umfassende Sonderausgabe des _Tagespropheten_.

Ein Foto, welchem man ansah, dass es eine wahre Odyssee hinter sich hatte, prangte auf der ersten Seite. Es zeigte das Bild eines bekannten, hageren Mannes mit sehr ausgeprägtem Rüssel, ähm, Nase, wollte ich sagen, Nase! Er hielt eine junge, hübsche Frau im Arm – und beide sahen offensichtlich nicht erfreut in die Kamera.

Die Schlagzeile über dem Foto schrie geradezu: **DIE FRAU AN BATMANS SEITE!**

Und darunter ging es los.

**Wer ist die schöne Unbekannte? Welche Frau hat es geschafft, das schwarze Herz von Severus Snape zu erobern?**

**Severus Snape, berüchtigtster aller berüchtigten Professoren von Hogwarts (lesen Sie Seite 2!), scheint doch nicht die einsame Fledermaus zu sein, für den ihn alle hielten (lesen Sie dazu auf Seite 3 und 4!)**

**Der bekannteste Ex-Todesser (Seite 6!), Ex-Spion (Seiten 7, 8 und 9!), Sterbehilfeleistender bei Albus Dumbledore (Seite 10, 11, 12 und 13!) und Kriegsheld (Seite 14 und 15!) wurde offensichtlich in flagranti dabei ertappt, Zärtlichkeiten mit einer jungen Dame auszutauschen.**

**Mysteriös sind dabei nur die Umstände, unter welchen dieses Foto gemacht wurde. Wir wissen nicht, wann es entstand, wer der Fotograf war, wo sich Snape und die schöne Unbekannte aufhielten.**

**Erste Vermutungen, nachdem es von Colin Creevey, dem bekanntesten Fotografen des Tagespropheten gemacht wurde, konnten leider nicht bestätigt werden, da Mister Creevey sich momentan mitten in der Pubertätsphase befindet und auf jede gestellte Frage mit einem Stinkefinger und einem rüden „Verpisst euch, ihr Säcke!" reagiert. Er steht noch unter Beobachtung der Mediheiler im St. Mungos.**

**Es gibt Gerüchte, wonach Professor Snape sogar mit der mysteriösen Lady verlobt sein soll. Doch trotz intensivster Nachforschungen ist es uns noch nicht gelungen, weder den Professor, noch die unbekannte, junge Dame aufzuspüren. Aber wir bleiben dran, sehr geehrte Leser, und sollten sich neue Entwicklungen ergeben, werden wir es Ihnen mitteilen!**

**Ihre Rita Kimmkorn**

Die russischen Phrasen:

Babuschka – Großmutter, Oma – so wird im Allgemeinen aber jede ältere Frau in Russland angeredet

Strawstwui – Grüß dich!

Wcjo charascho? – Alles in Ordnung?

Kto eto? Twoi drug? Ili – tui ljubisch ewo? – Wer ist das? Dein Freund? Oder – liebst du ihn etwa?


End file.
